First Sight
by night-rainbow27
Summary: Story #1. Redone! The story about how Iris got to meet Kurama and the rest of the Spirit Detective Team.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: **Like i said the first time, I don't own anything save for my OCs and the plot.

**

* * *

**

Iris's POV

I was walking silently through the forest I loved so much ever since I moved here. So much peacefulness, so much balance is in this little corner of heaven that I wish to never go back into civilization, but I knew that, time by time, I had to.

Then, suddenly, something distracted me. A strange sound came not far from where I was and it made me pause in mid-stride. I overlooked the dense patch of trees around me and I heard the unfamiliar sound again. For some reason, although I've never heard it before, I could make out what it was: it was the distinct sound of an axe cutting a tree. The sound angered me. I started walking again, but this time at a more rapid stride, scanning the surroundings for the murderer. And I spotted him. I was watching him from behind a tree and I could see his back. From the first glance and by looking at his uncoordinated movements, I realized he was drunk. I could actually smell the stench that he emanated from such a distance. It may be because I was more sensitive to these smells, since I was never exposed to them.

I decided to act diplomatically, as opposed to getting into a fight with this man. I didn't know how much diplomacy could help me in this situation, but I gave it a try.

"Excuse me," I said, revealing myself from my hiding place. My sudden appearance appeared to have startled him because he jumped at my voice. I took no notice of that and continued. "This is my property and I would like you to stop that." A fat lie, but he didn't know that. He ignored me nonetheless and continued chopping.

"Excuse me," I said in a much louder tone in case he needed a hearing aid. I touched him shoulder lightly and suddenly he spun around and charged his axe at me. I ducked just in time, his sharp axe missing me by mere inches.

I was angry now. I dodged the following blow and when he was preparing to attack again, I gave him a big blow in the stomach. He clutched his stomach, panting, but when I wasn't looking, he tripped me and while I tried to get back on my feet he delivered a powerful blow on my back. The pain that surged through me from my right shoulder blade was unbearable and I screamed in agony as I clutched the grass to take a bit of control over myself. I felt like he was tearing my back open. I didn't – and couldn't – tell if he was trying to retrieve his weapon or if he continuing with his attack. Finally, after bearing what felt like an eternity of excruciating pain, I felt the blade leave my body with a sickening sound.

The pain alleviated slightly, but it was still unbearable. While I was still on the ground, clutching the blades of grass for dear life, I saw him prepare for the second blow. Despite all agony, I tried my very best to get to my feet. I couldn't bring myself to do it though, as hard as I tried. My will only went so far. Instead, I closed my eyes and entered his mind. It was easy to find, being one of the very few around here, but while I was looking for I, I distinctly felt a few others. I suspected they were stray visitors so I didn't ponder on their presence long.

I entered his mind and willed him to stop his attack. I was just in time to. He was starting to bring down the blade. His grip was slack through, and I realized that at the last minute. I saw the axe shifting in his grip, slowly coming forward. My eyes widened when I saw it fall and I ordered myself to roll over to avoid it, despite the harsh stab of pain. I heard the sound of the blade piercing through the ground a moment later and I exhaled sharply. I winced at the pain that simple action seemed to cause.

I was on my back, and the pressure of my weight against my serious wound was making it much worse to bear, so I rolled over again. It seemed like it took me forever to, but I finally did it, panting afterward.

_Iris_, I heard a familiar voice in my head say. She has been very quiet today. _You have to get up._

I wanted to get up and walk to my house, but my energy was slowly running out and I saw my vision clouding. I was loosing blood, and fast. My lids were closing, despite my best efforts to keep them open. I moaned softly in response, hardly finding any will to even form a short sentence in my mind.

_You're loosing blood at an alarming rate,_ she was very worried. _I'm going to send Sasha._

I heard a soft rustle on the grass and I knew that Sasha has come to save me. I felt her familiar comforting presence and warmth as she started working on my wound. Normally, her energy would be enough to alleviate at least some of the pain, like an anesthetic, but this one seemed too serious. My entire body was stiff ad she tried to soothe me, but, for once, it didn't work.

"I'm telling you, Yusuke, I heard it from over here," said male voice that was somewhat clouded in concern.

I felt content to lay there for a little while, not wanting to take any chances on me encountering these strangers in the state that I was in. I could only imagine how I looked, and my clothes soaked on blood… I hoped they wouldn't find me. Once my wound would be well enough for me to walk, I would go back home.

My head was spinning painfully and due to the numbness of my body, my mind was working its way to unconsciousness. I made my mind reach forth toward the strangers, to see where they were, maybe even make them walk away if they were too close, but I couldn't concentrate enough to locate them. I did, however, hear their voices. Whether it was in their mind or they were actually talking, I couldn't tell. I hoped it was in their mind though, because otherwise, if they were close enough for me to hear them speak, they would surely find me.

My breathing was ragged and heavy. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of grass and earth. My world slowly started turning dark. I knew I would go under soon enough.

I was surprised to hear Luna again. _A human,_ she said, sounding surprised, _with a demon._ The sentence ended in a hiss.

Then, a voice not very far from me, said, "Is that…a Spirit Cheetah?" I was confused that normal humans could see Spiritual Energy. But just when I wanted to ask, I was enveloped in darkness.

***

I woke up after what left like a lifetime afterwards because of two things: the bright sunshine and because of the racket. The light was blinding even with my eyes closed. I opened them slowly, cautiously, and peered around me. The voices in my head were very loud, so I made a conscious effort to shut them out.

I was somewhere unfamiliar. At first glance I thought I was alone and I could get out of this place…until I saw somebody sitting in a chair right beside my bed. It was a boy, probably around my age. And he looked _good_. I could tell even in my disoriented state of mind. He had short hair in a brilliant shade of red and his emerald green eyes were pouring over a book, too deep into its world to notice me staring at him. His brows were furrowed in concentration, and his jaw seemed relaxed.

I made a movement to get up and he immediately caught that.

He put the book down on a nightstand by his chair, got up and placed a hand on my shoulder. It was warm and gentle, so I assumed it had good intentions. "Oh, no," I heard him say. His voice was soft. "You're not going anywhere until you get better." He looked at me straight in the eye. Those green eyes were too much too look at when you were only half-conscious and I flushed, letting myself being guided by his hand. For a stranger, it almost felt comforting against my bare shoulder… bare shoulder?

I sat bolt upright, the movement to fast and too sudden for him to push me back down. A thousand small needles went through me locating on my back and I gasped out loud. "Who are you?" I tried to make my voice sound strong between gasps. "Where am I?" I didn't care how good he looked. If he didn't answer my questions fast, things would get ugly.

He made a motion to push me back down on the bed before he even considered answering my questions. Luna hissed in my mind as his hand came closer. _Demon, _she said, but I couldn't make out her tone. It seemed to be a mixture between loathing, anger, surprise and an unwilling sense of gratitude. I didn't ponder on what that might mean. Ignoring the feeling that came in my stomach as his hand came close to my bare shoulders once more, I grasped his wrists firmly to stop him. I glared at him as much as I could at those beautiful eyes.

"You are safe," he said calmly, not making any move to get out of my grip. As if he was trying to gain my trust. "You nearly died out there if we haven't found you. You lost a lot of blood."

Suddenly, I became aware of how stiff my back was, and realized that my entire torso was wrapped in bandage. My eyes widened in panic and I flushed deeply, my grip slackening unconsciously at the horror.

He processed my mood and understood what I was thinking, "Don't worry, my friend Botan took care of that." I sighed in relief, and let go of his wrists, feeling slightly guilty, since I should be thankful to this person. He saved my life.

"So…" I tried to be more polite this time, "who are you?"

"I am Schuiichi Minamino," he paused, as if pondering what he said, then he smiled warmly at me. "But you can call me Kurama."

* * *

**A/N: I thought it was time for me to go though my old stuff. I didn't want to be completely inactive while i was out of ideas, so i might as well do this. I like it better now.**


	2. Chapter II

**Kurama's POV**

I looked at the girl from the corner of my eye. I studied her closely while she was thinking. About what had happened? About being mysteriously rescued? About my odd nickname? I couldn't tell, but I took advantage of the situation. Her hair was longer that I initially thought, I noticed. As she was in a sitting position, it went down almost all the way down to her waist in dark, full waves. Her eyes were an interesting shade of turquoise underneath her long, dark brows.

Then those eyes met mine and saw that I've been looking at her. I averted my gaze immediately, but I knew she saw that. I frowned, slightly annoyed with my lack of caution around this girl.

I looked back at her and noticed she was still looking at me, as if studying me the way I just had been studying her. "You should lie down," I told her, "or your wound might open up." I didn't mention anything about how she seemed to have healed unnaturally fast. It was a very serious injury, when Yusuke, Kuwabara and I found her lying on the ground. All three of us saw a strange presence by her side. It was hard to tell what it was, but there was a distinct light outline of the figure that gave me the impression of a cheetah. When it saw us, it spread its legs, giving the impression that it was going to pounce. It stood its ground between us and the girl and it bared its fangs out in a threatening manner. It seemed to be protecting the girl, but we couldn't be sure.

"Is that…a Spirit Cheetah?" Kuwabara asked.

From where we stood, I could see the pool of blood that had gathered around her upper body and soaked through the earth. Though the blood was still fresh, the wound on her back stopped bleeding. More so, it seemed to have acquired a thick crust. I have seen injuries like this before, and knew that it was a sign that it had closed up, but it was still far from being healed. The unexplainable speed her recovery unsettled me. Nonetheless, she had lost a lot of blood and needed to be treated fast.

Yusuke noticed too. "We need to get her out of here." There was a note of urgency in his voice. He knew the girl didn't have much time, but I wondered if he noticed how fast she was healing too.

As if the cheetah had understood what he said, it stopped baring its fangs at us and it took a more relaxed position. It looked back at the girl, made a motion as if it nodded ever-so-slightly and then it disappeared. Neither of us questioned it at the time, but what happened that day, the suspicion still loomed inside my head.

The girl didn't listen to me and continued sitting, although it was obvious that it took her a lot of strength to. On that note, I realized that I didn't know her name. I frowned and backtracked. Was that necessary? Once she will be fully healed, we would be on our way. We never planned on staying. Then why did I give her my name along with my demon name? I shook my head internally. I supposed I have become reckless. Or possibly careless.

"What happened to that man?" she asked me.

"We—" I stopped in mid-sentence. I was almost about to say what we really did to him, that we erased his memory of the incident. He was drunk beyond any point in lucidity and we thought it would be a sensible thing to do, though much too sympathetic for what he had done. I didn't like it that those eyes compelled me to tell the truth, so I looked away. "We left him there. Once he'll wake up, he should be sober enough to realize he's far away from home and leave."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that she nodded, satisfied with my answer. Then she looked at me curiously. "What were you doing there? I haven't seen you before."

I looked away again, this time at my book as if engrossed by its cover. "We were exploring," I said, shortly.

"Without your gear?" she raised an eyebrow.

I frowned. Was she interviewing me to find something amiss in my explanations? "We left it at home. We weren't going to do far."

She just now seemed to have realized something. "Where am I?" there was a slight edge of panic in her voice.

"At a friend's house. Don't worry," my voice softened automatically, "you are safe here."

She started her questions again. "Where are your friends now?" I sighed inaudibly. There was no chance she could detect anything out of place with my story, but the fact that she kept badgering me with questions was very tiring.

"They are out," I answered shortly and stood up. I met her turquoise gaze and held it. Then I bent down and pushed her gently back on the bed. This time, she didn't protest, not did she look away. "Rest," I told her.

And with that I left the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**A/N: I decided, since I'm starting to go through my old stuff, to add bits and pieces to them, if there is necessary. This one I've been told that it ended too suddenly. At the time, I thought that it was all right, but as I went through it, I thought I can definitely add something more to it. So here it is. Something extra. Hope you guys will like it.**

**I don't know right now if I wil add anything more to this. I haven't made up my mind yet. Any suggestions?**

**I will eventually go through most if not all of my earlier one-shots to at least make them better. Whether I will add anything to them or not I don't know yet. And since I won't delete them and repost them, but just update the "chapter," i doubt fanfiction will notify those who have me on their alerts list. Who is interested to read my better and improved versions should check my profile. I will mention there at Stories and Updates whether it has been redone or not. **

**That's it for now!**

**R&R!**


End file.
